Vera's screwed up flower beds
by tellmethatyouloveme13
Summary: Joy and Mara liked to tease Patricia, she runs out one day. Eddie just so happens to find her, and the two end up ruining Vera's so preciously made flower beds. Peddie. Fluff


So beautiful, so gorgeous, so unbelievably sexy, and so amazing in every way, he is. Eddie is so amazing it makes my heart skip beats, and makes me feel faint in the head. It gives me this feeling like needles are running up and down my arms. My pulse feels like it's slowing down, and it feels like I can't breathe. Butterflies flap around in my stomach like mad.

There is not a way this is happening to me! I don't crush on people! Joy's isn't helping me here, at all. Nor is Mara helping me, at least not right now.

"So, Patricia, you and Eddie," Mara smiled at me.

"So Mara, you and Jerome," I shot back. I am not in the mood for this.

Mara blushed light pink.

"You like _Jerome?" _Joy asked, her eyebrow raised pretty high.

"No, I do not, we aren't even talking about me, and this is about Patricia and Eddie!" Mara Yelled, blushing.

I sighed lightly. This was so… enraging. Even if- and I am not saying I do- like him, whose business is it? Mine! It is my business!

"Seriously, Patricia, if you like him, you can trust us. We see you're confused about how you feel about him, but we just want to know the truth. Do you like him?" I jumped up, and it was like everything I've had bottled up in me since like the first time Eddie spoke to me came flying out of my mouth.

"Well, I mean, it's like every time, I'm around him, I get clammy. I can't take what I'm feeling, and I don't think he can either! We fight nonstop, because I'm afraid if I don't I'll tell him. I don't want people to know that I have feelings! He doesn't fall for girls, they fall for him. I don't fall for guys, they fall for me. I'm Patricia not Amber, and certainly not the two of you! I feel sick when I see him, like there's a rock in the pit of my stomach, and I can't handle it! I want to tell him, but I just can't find the words, and- and," I ran out the door. I needed to get away. I'd already spilled too much.

"Patricia," I heard Joy and Mara yell, but I was gone. I knew they wouldn't come after me. They knew I needed space. I slid down the wall at the back of the school and sat there, collecting my breath.

However I heard footsteps, and there _he _was. Eddie was standing above me, smirking.

"I heard Yacker ran out, what's up?" He sat down next to me quietly.

"Nothing, just need some cool down air," I fibbed lightly, picking at the end of my lace skirt.

"Right, right," He smirked

"Wipe that smirk off your face, twit. You are such an idiot," I huffed. I could feel a fresh spring of tear, but pushed them back quickly.

He stood and held out his hand to me. I lightly smiled and took it. Gradually we began to walk, our arms grazing. A light rain was beginning to fall, the farther we walked it began to fall harder. Puddles were filling up the low lines in the yard, and my combat boots were sinking in the mucky grass.

We were standing in front of Anubis house, when the rain hit its high point. Eddie slipped off his leather jacket, glancing at my bare arms in my dark purple t-shirt. My hair was dripping at the ends.

He tackled me, and I landed in a huge puddle.

"Eddie," I squealed.

We were rolling on the ground, splashing each other with rain water, burying each other in the mud. I smeared a piece in his hair, and he dumped me into a huge mud puddle. We ended up rolling in Vera's flower bed.

We were both screaming and giggling so loudly, no wonder everyone ended up on the porch.

I didn't notice them until Victor made it. I have no clue how long they were looking.

"EDISON MILLER, PATRICIA WILLIAMSON, YOU ARE RUINING VERA'S FLOWER BEDS, YOU ARE BOTH COVERED IN MUD, YOU ARE BOTH ON DETENTION!" I hung my head lightly.

Eddie elbowed me in the ribcage, and shot me the most adorable smile. I smiled back, and walked on the porch, too embarrassed to look at Joy or Mara. Know-it-alls, those two are. I glanced over my shoulder and Eddie was behind me, smiling like an idiot.


End file.
